cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Whizzbang's Power Hour
Captain Whizzbang's Power Hour was a human-produced live action children's series. Its popularity is mainly with the generation that grew up with it, resulting in a sort of cult following. Sequels, spin-offs, and remakes have been attempted, but all tanked. The brave salarian Spectre known only as "Captain Whizzbang" and his loyal techie sidekick, Hacker+ (and is always addressed as such or something similar), travelled the galaxy, investigating mysterious reports from colonies all across the galaxy. They soon discover that all instigators are all acting on the orders of Countess Devina, the diabolically lazy daughter of a diabolically absent demon warlord. Recurring Characters Captain Whizzbang A young salarian Spectre. He is adept in a wide range of weapons and martial arts, but is not as skilled in technology. He is very underfunded by the Council and the Salarian Union. He accepts all of this without complaint, however, claiming that improvisation makes things interesting. adjective adjective noun, Hacker+ A Chinese human girl and formerly a notorious cybercriminal. She reformed after being rescued by Captain Whizzbang on his first mission as a Spectre. Though she should have been arrested, Captain Whizzbang convinced the Council to let him act as her warden or parole officer, so to speak. She has no fighting prowess to speak of, but she compensates for Captain Whizzbangs deficiencies. Countess Devina A demon aristocrat (played by a female turian) who left the Anti-Spirit plane on her father's orders (the only order she actually obeyed). Though a demon, she's too lazy to do any evil directly and proactively. Things she has been doing instead of galactic domination include but are not limited to: napping, writing bad fanfiction, making troll posts on the extranet, trying to read an extinct human language (Latin) out loud and botching it, card pyramids, dominos, watching ice melt, playing with a Cerulacube, and trying to lick her elbow. Countess Devina's Father An intimidating disembodied voice who gives her an order every week. As this voice comes from a special demon portal, his face is never seen. He is apparently oblivious to his daughter's actions, always believing Captain Whizzbang and his loyal techie sidekick, Hacker+, is the sole reason for their failure every week. Every Episode's formula *Devina's absent father ordered her to take over the planet of the week for him. Preferring to do something else (always comically unproductive and/or mundane), Devina would send one of her numerous suitors to do it for her, promising marriage if he/she succeeds. Said suitor lands on the planet and he/she immediately dispatches minions to take over the colony and cause general mischief. *Meanwhile, Captain Whizzbang and his loyal techie sidekick, Hacker+, receive their next assignment from the Council and set their course for the planet of the week by any means necessary! (Because a running gag of this show is that Captain Whizzbang and his underage unpaid intern, Hacker+, don't even have their own ship and have to improvise transportation, even if it means breaking the law.) *By the time they arrive, the suitor of the week has already successfully conquered the planet and Captain Whizzbang and the surprised unarmed noncombatant, Hacker+, find themselves surrounded by his minions! The situation seems hopeless! Captain Whizzbang tells his scared overwhelmed sidekick, Hacker+, that he'll distract the minions, giving his tearful reluctant sidekick, Hacker+, a chance to escape! *Then cut to commercial break, typically framed by what Countess Devina is doing while all of this is going down. *The stalwart enduring sidekick, Hacker+, is immediately recruited by the rebelling colonists and is briefed about the suitor of the week as well as a layout of the stronghold of the week. *Meanwhile, Captain Whizzbang is thrown into the dungeon and has to endure the suitor of the week's evil monologuing. However, he/she and his/her minions fail to notice (or simply forget) is that Captain Whizzbang has an omni-tool built into his suit. Once they're gone, Captain Whizzbang contacts his attentive spunky sidekick, Hacker+! *The nimble sneaky sidekick, Hacker+, infiltrates the stronghold and hijacks control from the security room to her omni-tool. *Captain Whizzbang hears his prison door unlock and breaks out. Dodging shots and using very theatrical martial arts, he disables the guard(s) and takes their weapons. He then gets a message from his hardworking perplexed sidekick, Hacker+, that she is unable to hack into the suitor of the week's control room and is unable to stop his/her plans! She sends him a map of the stronghold and Captain Whizzbang makes his way toward the suitor! *Captain Whizzbang has a showdown with the suitor of the week and his minions in his control room! Guns! Martial arts! Melee weapons! (A common complaint is that the battles look too choreographed and fake to be truly riveting.) *Captain Whizzbang is ultimately victorious and the suitor of the week flees, teleporting back to Countess Devina and interrupting whatever she was doing at the time. He/she apologizes for his/her failure and begs not to be executed or exiled, but Countess Devina forgives him/her, telling him/her to rest up and try again another time. Even though he/she is thankful and promises to be successful next time, he/she is rarely seen again. Countess Devina then tells her dad that she failed because of Captain Whizzbang again, to which he curses him and swears they'll get him next time. *Meanwhile, the colonists celebrate their liberation, showering Captain Whizzbang and his loyal techie sidekick, Hacker+, with praise. Unfortunately, they are unable to shower them with anything else, as they need their funds to repair damages. The most they can do is give them a lift back to the Citadel in a slow cargo ship. Trivia and In-Jokes *The fan name "adjective adjective noun, Hacker+" (or "adj adj n, Hacker+" for short or "AAN Hacker+" for even shorter) originated from a popular drinking game among those old enough to do so: take a shot every time anyone in the show says "adjective adjective noun, Hacker+". After an incident that resulted in significant number of viewers being hospitalized for alcohol poisoning, this game has been banned from public marathon screenings. *adjective adjective noun, Hacker+'s real name is Qiao Cui. It was only mentioned once by the director at a convention and is never used by anyone. Even those annoyed by her repetitive title simply refer to her as "Hacker+". (Though prior to this reveal, everyone joked her real name was Aan). *In spite of Captain Whizzbang being the main character, he is consistently the least popular among all the recurring characters. The ranking is as follows: adjective adjective noun, Hacker+, Countess Devina, her unseen father, Captain Whizzbang. *Captain Whizzbang is just a color altered Virmire soldier. adj adj n, Hacker+'s face is Charice Pempengco. Devina's father's portal is just a color altered image I found. Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Children's Shows Category:HV Shows